Ninja Warrior 17
After Ayako Miyakes kanzenseiha the whole course has been redesigned it now has total wipeout obstacles instead of SASUKE and KUNOICHI ones Stage 1 Obstacles 60 seconds 1 slippery stairs 2 rolling logs 3 sucker punch 4 toppling towers 5 big balls 6 cradles of doom 7 dodgeball 8 wall swing Competitors 1 Kozo Akimoto 1. slippery stairs 2 Hiromichi Sato 1. slippery stairs 3 Yoshiaki Hatakeda 2. rolling logs. lost balance 4 Katsumi Yamada 7. dodgeball. timed out 5 Hidekazu Miyagi CLEAR 2.6 seconds left 6 Minami Ono 5. big balls 7 Tatsumi 5. big balls 8 Adam Truesdell 4. toppling towers 9 David Rodriguez CLEAR 1.6 seconds left 10 Masashi Hioki 3. sucker punch 11 Kiyomi Inoue 1. slippery stairs 12 Drew Dreschel 5. big balls 13 Elet Hall 7. dodgeball 14 Eiichi Miura 5. big balls 15 Yuuji Urushihara 2. rolling logs 16 Tomomi Harimatsu 1. slippery stairs 17 Travis Allen Schroeder 4. toppling towers 18 Katsumi Yoshinaga 3. sucker punch 19 Shinji Kobayashi CLEAR 22.6 seconds left 20 Makoto Nagano 1. slippery stairs 21 Jordan Jovtchev 1. slippery stairs. ran through the water 22 Teruhide Takahashi 5. big balls 23 Kouji Hashimoto CLEAR 31.6 seconds left 24 Yan Yang 3. sucker punch 25 Bunpei Shiratori 8. wall swing. hit his face and went back into the water 26 Gosuke Yokoyama 1. slippery stairs 27 Akira Omori CLEAR 31.9 seconds left. Fastest Stage 1 time of the tournament 28 Koriki Choshu 2. rolling logs 29 Jun Sato 1. slippery stairs 30 Sho Saiki 5. big balls 31 Yousuke Kaneko 2. rolling logs. lost balance 32 Dion Trigg 4. toppling towers 33 Kazuhiro Manabe 3. sucker punch 34 Max Levi Siletty 2. rolling logs. lost balance 35 Ayako Miyake 1. slippery stairs 35 attempts 5 clears Stage 2 Obstacle No Time Limit 1 the sweeper [ you have to beat it 5 times in a row to clear ][ this is the 1st time a stage has had no time limit ] Competitors 5 Hidekazu Miyagi CLEAR 9 David Rodriguez 1. the sweeper. failed at 3rd time round 19 Shinji Kobayashi CLEAR. did trip 1st time round and nearly fell at 3rd time round but managed to get up and did it the other 2 times round and cleared 23 Kouji Hashimoto CLEAR 27 Akira Omori CLEAR 5 attempts 4 clears Stage 3 Obstacles No Time Limit for dizzy dummies [ obstacle 1 ] 80 seconds for Obstacles 2-6 ] 1 dizzy dummies [ spins for 40 seconds ] 2 spinning discs 3 tilting tables 4 balance beams 5 teeter totters 6 white doughnuts Competitors 5 Hidekazu Miyagi CLEARED TIMED PART WITH 35.6 seconds left 19 Shinji Kobayashi CLEARED TIMED PART WITH 47.6 seconds left 23 Kouji Hashimoto 3. tilting tables. slipped off 1st table 27 Akira Omori 2. spinning discs. cleared th discs but head dipped the water and then all of him fell into the water 4 attempts 2 clears Stage 4/Final Stage course length roughly: 10m 40 seconds 1 killer surf 2 dip beam 3 barrel run 4 climbing wall 5 spinner 6 rolling beam 7 launchpads Competitors 5 Hidekazu Miyagi 5. spinner. timed out. went too far on killer surf and took a long time and eventually timed out at the spinner 19 Shinji Kobayashi KANZENSEIHA 7.1 seconds left. went too far on killer surf 2 attempts 1 kanzenseiha Best Performance: Shinji Kobayashi Category:Ninja Warrior